The White Tiger
by Yasumiyaoiii
Summary: Cuando Sid es cazado por una extraña tigresa blanca, y la manada intenta salvarlo... las cosas no siempre resultan ser como se imaginan. ¿La tigresa es en realidad... un tigre? DiegoxOC Esta historia es yaoi. M-preg


Suspiro por tercera vez en el día. Pensar tanto en aquello no traía nada bueno. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Desde que _ella_ se fue, su vida se había convertido en una autentica rutina. Tampoco podía acusarla por todo lo que él había causado, porque al final, el aceptaba que el hecho de que Shira se fuera del recinto, había sido su culpa.

A pesar de que aquella relación prometía bastante —por el hecho de que la tigresa había renunciado a su papel de pirata solo por Diego— la realidad había estado bastante alejada de las expectativas del tigre.

¡Dos malditos meses! ¡Tan solo dos! ¡Y todo aquel aire de enamorados se había esfumado! Y claro, como el lector supone, había sido por causa de Diego. Las primeras dos semanas habían sido todo un sueño para ambos tigres, palabras amorosas por aquí, largas horas de dulces mimos por allá, detalles románticos y atrevidos que hacían que cualquier hembra dientes de sable deseara estar con Diego y miradas, sí, muchas miradas que gritaban miles de sentimientos... en fin, todo el comportamiento digno de una pareja de tórtolos en época de cortejo.

Pero tal parece que todo buen sueño se esfuma con el tiempo, y esta regla no es la excepción para Diego. A la tercera semana llegó la época de celo, y eso solo significaba una cosa para el tigre... sexo.

¡Mucho bendito sexo! Y después, claramente, ¡Bebes! ¡Si, una camada entera de pequeños dientes de sables! Todo lo que él siempre había soñado, se haría realidad junto a la hembra perfecta. Las tímidas y afectuosas caricias comenzaron a transformarse en eróticos y lujuriosos toqueteos, hasta que llego el día, por la noche en la cueva que Diego y Shira compartían, una cosa llevo a la otra, así que allí estaba Diego, preparado para copular con su hembra, quien para ese punto estaba totalmente extasiada en atenciones y placer, tanto así que soltó un sexy ronroneo junto a un largo _"te amo"._

Y esas fueron las palabras que, lejos de encender la pasión, la esfumaron como si de polvo se tratase. Diego quedo petrificado durante varios segundos, lo que llamo la atención de la tigresa, quien observo con cierta sorpresa el rostro de su pareja.

-¿Diego?- pregunto la Shira con cierto aire de reproche.- ¿Estás bien?

Aquellos rasgos que antes le parecían irresistibles ahora no hacían más que causarle molestia. Y sorprendido de sus propios sentimientos, se alejó de la tigresa, quien al instante comprendió la indirecta. Se levanto de donde hacia segundos yacía, y con la mirada más dura que tenía observo a Diego. ¡Jamás se había sentido tan indignada!

-Lo siento Shira, yo...- intentando arreglar la situación, Diego se acerco a la tigresa, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

Esa fue la primera vez que Diego vio llorar a Shira.

El mismo accidente se repitió varias veces durante la temporada de celo, hasta que esta —al igual que la paciencia de Shira— llegó a su fin.

Esa noche el ambiente estaba frío dentro de la cueva de los enamorados, que ahora parecían tigres hambrientos que luchaban por la última presa.

-No puedo seguir con esto Diego.

-¿A qué te refieres Shira?- el tigre no quería aceptarlo, caprichosamente deseaba que todo aquello solo fuera una broma pesada de parte de su pareja (porque a pesar de todo, aun lo eran)

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!- gruño la hembra con molestia- ¡Estoy harta de esto!

-Shira, sabes que podemos hablar de esto sin tener que llegar a los gritos además…- lejos de apagar el fuego, Diego ignoraba que sus palabras no hacían más que avivarlo.

-¡No! -rugió aun más fuerte la joven hembra- ¡No quiero estar con alguien que no me ama!

Aquellas palabras parecieron causar impacto en el gigantesco gato, quien agacho un poco las orejas. De alguna manera… Shira tenía razón, no es que el no la amase, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Después de tantas aventuras, tantas promesas y caricias! ¡Claro que la amaba! ¡Ella era como su primer amor!... pero, no la amaba con todo el corazón.

-Hable con Manny y Ellie…- la nostálgica voz de Shira logro llamar la atención de Diego, y antes de que este pudiera decir algo, ella se aclaro la garganta y con un pesadez anunció. – Mañana me voy del recinto.

Esas cinto palabras fueron la condena que Diego intentaba negociar. Lo cierto es que no quería que ella se fuera… pero, tampoco podía seguir haciéndole daño, más aun, cuando él sabía que no podría llegar a corresponder el amor que ella le tenía.

A la mañana siguiente, la vio alejarse a paso rápido del recinto, con la esperanza de volverla a ver. Claro, en ningún momento falto el apoyo de toda su –aunque extraña y a veces disfuncional– manada. Sin embargo día con día la pena pareció consumir aun más al dientes de sable, incluso ahora que habían pasado alrededor de tres meses desde que Shira, con lágrimas contenidas, se alejo de aquello que solía ser su familia.

-¡Vamos Diego! ¡No puedes deprimirte para siempre! –en un intento de alegrarle la vida al gran gato, el perezoso coloco una corona de algo que parecían ser flores, en el cráneo del depredador.

Con un movimiento brusco, Diego se deshizo de aquel humillante regalo, porque puede que sea un tigre dientes de sable con el corazón roto, pero eso no significaba que él fuera a dejar que Sid utilizara sus extraños métodos de ánimo.

-Sid, no estoy de humor.- gruño con descontento el tigre volviéndose a recostar en la posición en la cual segundos antes estaba.

-Pero… vamos tigrecito, aun me tiene a mi.- Si las miradas matasen, esta ya seria la doceava vez que estuvieran cavando la tumba para Sid.

-Mira mi rostro de emoción. –respondió sarcástico el tigre, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

-Vamos Diego, yo sé que es difícil, pero velo por el lado positivo, seremos solteros por siempre, y no tendremos a ninguna hembra que nos mande. - ¡Vaya que a aquel perezoso le faltaba algo dentro de esa dura cabeza!, con el ceño fruncido observo al animado espécimen, Sid pareció entender la indirecta y con una amable sonrisa y una promesa de volver, se alejo tarareando una pegajosa melodía.

Al dejar de escuchar la fastidiosa voz de Sid, el gran gato cerro lo ojos y disfruto de la fresca brisa que corría por el recinto, si lo pensaba mejor… por primera vez, el perezoso parecía tener la razón, –nunca lo admitiría en voz alta– pero, a cómo iban las cosas… tal parecía que así era. ¡Era soltero! ¡Libre de ligar con cualquier joven reproductora!

Pero no… él allí, dejando que la pena lo consumiera mientras pensaba en un amor lejano, y quien sabe, Shira teniendo sus cachorros y formando su manada en otra parte. ¡Y no! ¡Él siempre deseado Diego no podía permitirse seguir así!

Con bastante dignidad se levanto, mientras caminaba un poco destensando sus músculos, ¡Qué mejor manera de sentirse realizado, qué cazando!, una sonrisa prepotente nació de sus labios, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Manny, cuando por fin pudo encontrar al mamut, no pudo evitar envidiar un poco la escena.

Porque si, allí luciéndose vilmente frente a sus ojos estaba Manny, quien era consentido dulcemente por Ellie. Tan perdidos en su propio mundo que ni siquiera notaron la presencia del depredador.

Diego se aclaro la garganta buscando llamar la atención de ambos tortolos, y cuando lo consiguió no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de prepotencia volviera a surcar su rostro. – Iré a cazar un rato, volveré por la noche.

Manny se sorprendió un poco, era inusual ver a un Diego tan animado, era como si Shira nunca hubiera existido en su vida… además, la extraña sonrisa del felino no le daba buena impresión. Un poco cansado, el mamut suspiro, no podía permitir que otro miembro de su familia desapareciera, porque si… aunque la apariencia exterior del gigantesco gato resplandecía, él no podía decir lo mismo del interior del mencionado.

-Bien…- acepto el mamut con una mirada seria.- pero lleva a Sid contigo.- Diego se sorprendió al instante, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Manny le había pedido algo tan descabellado.

-Pero…- intento replicar el tigre, sin embargo, el sabia que cuando Manny utilizaba el tono _de "soy el líder de la manada y lo digo en serio"_…. no se podía hacer cosa alguna, más que aceptar con una mueca de disgusto la orden, además no quería comenzar con una pelea que arruinara su buen humor. Diego murmuro algo parecido a un _"está loco"_, bajo la atenta mirada de la pareja, se dio la vuelva y fue en busca del ingenuo perezoso.

-¿Crees que este bien?- pregunto la mamut con cierto deje de pena.

-No lo sé, por eso envié a Sid con él, por si al caso se le ocurre hacer alguna estupidez.- concluyo el mamut en tono serio.

* * *

-¿Y recuerdas cuando nos salvaste de Soto?

-Si, Sid, lo recuerdo.

-¿Y cuando Manny conoció a Ellie?

-Si, Sid, también lo recuerdo.

-¿Y cuando…- el tigre dientes de sable perdió el hilo del la "_conversación"_ –si así se le podía llamar a las preguntas sin sentido del perezoso– y agudizo los sentidos. Estaban lejos del valle, pero no lo suficiente como para perderse, el problema era que desde hacia varios segundos sentía como algo, o más bien, alguien monitoreaba sus movimientos, precisamente los de Sid. No podía deducir nada conciso, después de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin cazar tan lejos del valle era prolongado. Paro su caminar cuando sintió como ese _"alguien"_ se acercaba a su posición actual.

-Sid...

-¿Qué sucede, Diego? ¿No lo recuerdas?, pero si tu estuviste allí, incluso…- las palabras de Sid fueron acalladas por un leve quejido.- ¿Escuchaste eso? ¿Qué crees que sea?, tal vez un animal que…

-Cierra la boca Sid.- Diego se posiciono frente al cuerpo del perezoso, sabía que esto no saldría nada bien. Caminar junto a Sid, era como si él dijera a cualquier depredador _"Hincha tu orgullo venciéndome y como premio llévate a una presa demasiado fácil"_. Saco las garras delanteras y traseras, se inclino hasta que su vientre toco el suelo, y espero… listo para acabar con cualquier cosa que osara acercarse. Pero, con lo que no contaba el depredador, era con la ayuda del perezoso, que sin entender la situación se acerco al lugar de donde provino aquel quejido.

-¡Mira Diego! Creo que de aquí venia el sonido…- y las simples palabras del perezoso bastaron para que Diego volteara su felino cuerpo y en cámara lenta observara como su amigo era embestido por una tigresa. Todos sus músculos actuaron por adrenalina, olvido todo aquello de ser un caballero y arremetió contra la felina. Aun sobre ella rugió varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta de algo… bastante inusual, no era un ella, era un él. Un macho joven dientes de sable, con facciones lo suficientemente suaves como para ser confundido con una tigresa y… ¿Qué desprendía un fuerte aroma a hembra y feromonas?... ¿Y qué… además, tenía pezones?

-¡Diego!- la fuerte voz de Manny lo aturdió aun más. El tigre que aun estaba bajo su opresor aprovecho esto y de un golpe con su pata se libero, tomando del cogote al perezoso que aun parecía intentar comprender la situación. Diego observo como el tigre sin nombre se alejaba con Sid en fauces, con muchas interrogantes aun en su cabeza, se dispuso a seguirlos hasta que la voz del mamut lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, Diego? Escuchamos el fuerte rugido…- Diego hecho un rápido chequeo a Manny, quien al instante busco con la mirada a Sid, y entonces tan fácil cono sumar dos más dos, comprendió.

-Aun puedo seguir su rastro, así que apresúrense.- sin decir más el tigre se echo a correr, junto con él Manny, Ellie y seguramente Morita y sus tíos, Crash y Eddie.

-¿Cómo sucedió?- pregunto el mamut intentando mantener el paso rápido del tigre.

-No lo sé, nos seguía desde que salimos del valle, pero no hirió a Sid, el aun podía escapar cuando yo estaba atacando al otro tigre

-Había sangre en el suelo y tú tienes las patas traseras llenas de ella.

-No es mía, tampoco de Sid.

-Entonces es del tigre.- Diego asintió, comenzando a correr un poco más rápido, sabía que el tiempo era crucial, y el hecho de enterarse que el tigre estaba herido podía ser una ventaja o claro, una desventaja. Conforme seguían el rastro, la sangre aumentaba y no solo eso, una sustancia bastante viscosa y transparente junto a ella. El dientes de sable sabia, que a aquel extraño joven tigre no le quedaban más que horas de vida, y junto a él, estaba Diego, a quien tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo, si Sid llegaba a estar muerto… Manny seguramente acabaría con sus nueve vidas de gato.

* * *

-O-Oye… sabes, no soy tan buen alimento, además no me he bañado desde hace más de dos meses y hace poco fui a las aguas termales que están llenas de…- ¡Basta! ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto? ¿Todos aquellos peces que se comía regresaban en forma de perezoso para vengarse?- Y entonces puedes enfermarte porque…

El dolor en la parte posterior de su cola aumentaba a cada paso, además la herida que aquel macho había hecho en su pata delantera le dificultaba la caminata, sin olvidar que aun cargaba al peso muerto. Y si, a pesar de eso él había corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierta forma, parecía que así era. Se detuvo un momento, y vio hacia atrás, la sangre que salía de ese lugar, no solo ensuciaba su blanco pelaje, si no que dejaba un rastro… si aquel tigre dientes de sable lo encontraba estaba seguro que acabaría con él. Decidido a no morir –y con todas las posibilidades en contra– corrió y dio un par de vueltas para engañar al tigre, solo esperaba que aquel dientes de sable fuera tan "inteligente" como el perezoso.

Una vez cerca de la cueva, el tigre blanco se atrevió a destensar el cuerpo y se permitió así mismo arrastrarse hasta entrar en el refugio, en donde inmediatamente coloco al perezoso y con paso rápido se acerco a la pequeña cesta que estaba alejada de la entrada, justo donde la luz solar no iluminaba.

Sid – después de varios segundos– comprendió la situación, y con paso sigiloso se acerco hasta la salida de la cueva, listo para huir de su cruel destino. Lastimosamente Sid, no era tan ágil y tropezó con sus propios pasos, causando un gran estruendo, logrando que los ojos azules del joven tigre se posaran en él. Sin tiempo si quiera de soltar una sonrisa el perezoso se encontró así mismo en el suelo, con un tigre dientes de sable sobre él dispuesto a romperle la garganta.

-Insisto…-tartamudeo por la presión el perezoso.- No seré buen alimento para alguien como tú y además…- Los segundos parecieron detenerse, mientras el joven felino observaba a Sid… simplemente no podía quitarle la vida a un animal que entendía lo que él decía, a uno que razonaba, que tenia sentimientos y anhelos…

Se aparto del perezoso hasta darle la espalda. Ileso, Sid observo con bastante curiosidad al tigre, quien respiraba dificultosamente. El silencio que reino durante algunos segundos fue interrumpido por el quejido de una criatura. Al instante el extraño gato se acerco a la parte más oscura de la cueva, justo donde había estado segundos antes.

-¡Sarah! ¡Por favor! Muévete bebe…- afligida la voz del joven tigre intentaba que la pequeña cría reaccionara- ¡Sarah! Por favor…- cada palabra era pronunciada con más angustia y preocupación, lo que hizo a Sid acercarse hasta donde estaba el tigre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es Sarah?- El perezoso no comprendía lo que sucedía, así que con un poco mas de confianza toco el lomo del felino.

-¡Vete de aquí!- gruño con molestia mientras aguantaba las lagrimas.- ¡Vete!- rugió más fuerte intentando alejar al extraño.

Sid, más confundido que nunca, poco a poco se alejo hasta estar cerca de la entrada – y también salida– de la cueva. Lo último que el curioso perezoso pudo escuchar fueron los leves gemidos de dolor que aquel tigre pronunciaba.

* * *

-¿En dónde está, Diego?

-No lo sé.- hablo exasperado el felino, antes de toparse con lo que parecía ser una trampa. Habían tres posibles caminos, cada uno con un rastro de sangre, Diego gruño bastante molesto, cuando encontrara a ese tigre dientes de sable...

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Manny?- pregunto Ellie con bastante preocupación.

-Seguir el camino que tenga más sangre. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Diego?

El tigre asintió, mientras se guiaba por el extraño aroma del joven tigre y el nauseabundo olor que Sid desprendía.

Cada vez aquel aroma se hacía más fuerte, y con eso en mente, Diego sabía que estaba cerca, solo esperaba que Sid no tuviera necesidad de una tumba conmemorativa.

Pero algo pareció interrumpir sus planes, un hedor a humedad, fango, hojas podridas y necesidad de un baño urgente, ese era el olor de...

-¡Manny! ¡Diego! Sabía que no me abandonarían- con una inmensa sonrisa y lagrimas de conmoción el perezoso se lanzo hacía el tigre que lo observaba con alivio y luego hacía el mamut que poco a poco dejaba de fruncir el entrecejo.- Pero debemos ayudar al tigrecito, ¡Vamos, por aquí!

Y sin mencionar mas, tan rápido como vino así desapareció el perezoso.

-¡Sid!- grito el mamut bastante alterado, mientras al igual que todos se preparaba para ir tras ese cabeza hueca.

El tigre siguió al perezoso quien caminaba lo bastante rápido como para haber estado en una experiencia cercana a la muerte. ¡Sid!, ¡Tenía que ser Sid! ¡La presa que buscaba ayudar a su depredador!

Cuando estuvieron en la zona que limitaba con el territorio de los humanos, Sid se acerco a una cueva. A pesar de estar a una distancia prudente, el tigre podía sentir el nauseabundo olor que salía de aquel refugio.

-Será mejor que entremos solo nosotros tres.- aconsejo Manny, mientras observaba a su joven hija suspirar molesta.- Ellie cuida a Morita, y si algo malo sucede no dudes en gritar. Crash y Eddie ustedes también cuiden de ellas, no quiero a nadie más dentro de la cueva.

Con el consentimiento de su familia, Manny se acerco a la cueva, con Diego y Sid como guías. Al llegar al tope el intenso olor se hizo aun mas —si se podía— fuerte. Cosas en estado de putrefacción, sangre y sin duda alguna, cadáveres.

Observaron a la difusa figura del tigre de espaldas a ellos, tan perdido en su mundo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la presencia de los otros. Unos cuantos gorgojos alertaron a los cuatro presentes, mientras que Diego —con una visión más clara en la oscuridad— confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Manny hay dos cestas, una de ella tiene crías vivas, la otra...- el silencio que acompaño los susurros de Diego, fue captado perfectamente por el mamut- ¿Estás listo?

El mamut asintió, mientras que Sid, ajeno a toda la conversación se acercaba al tigre.

¡Ese maldito bastardo! ¡Matando y comiendo crías de su propia especie! Seguramente había exterminado a la hembra y como recompensa acababa con la vida de los pequeños indefensos. ¡Por eso estaba herido! ¡Y él sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por el daño que le había causado!

Un fuerte rugido de parte de Diego devolvieron a la vida al felino más joven quien, sin tiempo de girarse totalmente, fue atrapado bajo el peso del tigre mayor.

-¡Toma las cestas Manny!

Con rapidez el mamut tomo con la trompa ambas cestas, y salió de la cueva con un Sid bastante alterado tras de él.

Él tigre más joven observo con pánico como sus crías eran arrebatadas por aquel gigantesco animal, dejándolo a él sin opciones de proteger a sus bebes.

-¡Suéltame!- gruño el tigre con desprecio- ¡Son mis crías! ¡Déjenlas!

Diego apretaba cada vez más el cuerpo bajo sus patas. ¡Como odiaba a esos malditos bastardos!

Parecía que aquel imponente gato adulto tenia las de ganar, pero de nuevo, algo falló. Con fuerza, el tigre más joven lanzó un zarpazo que dejo anonadado a Diego unos cuantos segundos, los cuales fueron suficientes para el tigre sin nombre quien, al instante se levanto y corrió tras los captores.

Observo a la distancia las cestas donde sus pequeños yacían. Con toda la preocupación y ansiedad digna de una madre, se acerco a ellas a pasos rápidos. Claro, tan concentrado en aquellas cestas estaba que ignoro totalmente la presencia del mamut quien, comprendiendo mal las intenciones del tigre blanco, soltó un golpe con su trompa que lanzo algunos metros lejos de las cestas al felino.

Diego salió de la cueva, preparado para destrozar al bastardo que poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo se ponía de pie.

-¡Basta! ¡Son mis crías!- rugía constantemente el tigre logrando que la poca — o nula— paciencia del tigre mayor se agotara. Preparado para saltarle de nuevo y vengar las almas de hembra y crías fallecidas, Diego fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de Sid.

-¡Manny! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!- comento molesto el perezoso- Estos son sus bebes, el los cuida, no los come.

-¿Que dices Sid?- pregunto exasperado Diego- Seguramente este bastardo te amenazo con algo ¿No?- y con odio en su mirada escupió las palabras para el joven que tan solo se dignaba a observar las cestas con ansiedad.

-No, te equivocas, el no me lastimo, ni siquiera intento comerme, y cuando entramos a la cueva el corrió a ver a sus bebes y luego grito un tal Sarah. Fue entonces cuando me dijo que me fuera.

Los espectadores parecieron sorprendidos. Diego hecho un rápida vistazo a la cesta que contenía a las seis crías muertas, ninguna parecía haber sido atacada o mutilada, es más, había una más fresca que todas las demás. Pero eso no significaba que el tigre detrás del cuerpo de Sid fuera totalmente inocente, aun faltaba saber dónde estaba la madre de la manada.

-¿Qué sucedió con la madre?- pregunto Manny adivinando los pensamientos del tigre mayor.

El silencio se instalo, mientras el tigre sin nombre palidecía cada vez más. Con un suspiro aquel escuálido felino bajo el rostro y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

-¡No hay hembra! ¡Yo soy la madre!- y aquellas palabras dejaron estáticos a todos. Como de costumbre, el tigre aprovecho el momento y de un salto evadió el cuerpo del perezoso y se acerco hasta las crías.

Las acicalo durante algunos segundos, mientras suspiraba con alivio y las lágrimas contenidas salían.- Aléjense por favor- rogó el joven tigre sin dar la cara.- Prometo no acercarme a su valle y si es necesario me mudare más lejos, pero, por favor, no nos hagan más daño.

El silencio era cortado por los leves sollozos del felino más joven. Manny observo con el corazón partido aquella escena, él sabía lo que era perder un hijo, el dolor que causaba, el remordimiento y la culpa, y ahora, aquel tigre sufría no por uno, si no por seis crías muertas.

Su naturaleza compasiva le llevo a tomar una decisión, aquel dientes de sable no parecía ser una amenaza para ninguno de su manada, si lo hubiese querido el felino podría haber acabado con la vida del perezoso e incluso se hubiera lanzado en busca de la víctima más joven e indefensa, es decir, su hija, Morita. Sin embargo, en lo único que pensaba aquel carnívoro era en sus crías. Porque si, aquella necesidad de proteger a las crías no la tenía cualquier extraño, menos uno devora bebes.

-Escucha…- el tigre levanto el rostro mientras con miedo observaba al mamut- Tú y tus crías pueden venir con nosotros, siempre y cuando no intentes comerte a alguno de la manada.- el tigre inclino ligeramente su cabeza, ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Aquel mamut le ofrecía alojamiento, a él y a sus tres crías...- Además.- se aclaro la voz Manny- Ahora estas mas herido que antes, y parte de la culpa es de Diego por atacarte, así que el proveerá a tu manada hasta que tus heridas sanen y tú puedas volver a cazar.

Los cansados y vacíos zafiros se llenaron de luz al instante... Aquel ser, a pesar de haber secuestrado a uno de sus amigos, le estaba perdonando... Pero, tan rápido como vino, así también la luz se fue. No podía aceptar aquello, por más tentadora que fuera la oferta, el recuerdo de _él_, se lo impedía.

Manny tomo el silencio de aquel tigre como una respuesta afirmativa, después de todo, aquel felino pudo haberse negado al instante. Así que, con el corazón más libre de pena, tomo con su trompa a uno de los cachorros que con tanto celo el joven protegía.

-¡Espera!- grito bastante angustiado el tigre.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélvemelo, el podría caerse! ¡Oye te estoy...- las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta al observar como el pequeño Nicolás se acomodaba mejor en la trompa del extraño.

-Tranquilo, tigrecito- menciono alegre el perezoso, abrazando por los hombros al nombrado- Manny a cargado muchas cosas frágiles en su vida.- concluyo tomando a otro de los tigrecillos del cesto.- Yo también he cargado cosas frágiles, como cuando cargue a Bodoque.

-¿Bodoque?- pregunto el tigre con el corazón en la garganta al ver como el mamut se alejaba con su pequeño.

-Si- dijo Sid haciéndole caricias en los bigotes al gatito- El bebe humano que cuidamos y regresamos a su manada.

El tigre dejo de respirar por segundos al observar como la hembra mamut adulta se acercaba a él y a su último cachorro.

-No te preocupes- menciono en tono dulce Ellie.- Nosotros cuidaremos de tu manada en todo momento- y con cuidado tomo al último tigrecillo y al igual que su pareja comenzó a alejarse.

Aquello era demasiado, no sabía quiénes eran esos animales, mucho menos cuáles eran sus intenciones. Tomo la cesta llena de pequeños cachorros muertos y guiado por su instinto maternal siguió el paso del mamut.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera, olvidas tu otra cesta!- grito el perezoso tomando dicho objeto.- Diego, haz estado bastante callado.- Sid se acerco al felino adulto que parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos y sin consentimiento alguno coloco en sus fauces la cesta.- Toma, para que no te sientas tan culpable.

Y sin más, el perezoso de alejó con bebe en brazos. Diego siguió a los demás por inercia, porque si de él dependiera, se quedaría allí hasta obtener la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que corrían por su mente.

* * *

Tras varios minutos caminando, en los cuales, el tigre más joven intentaba seguir al mamut de cerca con un resultado aceptado al principio, el agotamiento físico y emocional parecían cobrarle revancha. Poco a poco sus energías comenzaban a descender al igual que la velocidad de sus pasos... Hasta que, Sid lo alcanzo.

-Sabes, aun no nos dices cómo te llamas.- El tigre observo unos segundos al perezoso, comprendiendo las palabras de este.

-Sam, me llamo, Sam…

-¿En serio? No es por nada tigrecito, pero tienes nombre de chica, en sí, tú pareces una. ¿No te lo habían dicho? Porque cuando me cazaste lo primero que pensé es que era una hembra y después…

Con cada palabra que el perezoso mencionaba él se desorientaba más y más, sin mencionar que, el hedor que su nariz inhalaba a cada segundo no parecía ayudarle en nada.

-Mi nombre es Sid, y él es Manny, y ella es Ellie... Ellos dos son pareja y tuvieron a Mori...- cerro los ojos un momento, intentando olvidar la sensación de mareo, no podía morir ahora, no cuando había posibilidad que sus pequeños sobrevivieran.

-Y el es Diego, aunque parece enojado en el realidad es un...

_"Relleno de dulce" "Diego" "Comida" "Bebes"...  
_  
-Pero siempre que te lleves bien con él podrás...- el perezoso se detuvo al observar como el tigre también lo hacía, se dio la vuelta y con miedo observo como Sam se desvanecía.- ¡Manny!- grito llamando la atención del mamut y toda la manada.

* * *

-Se puede saber, ¿a qué horas acepte yo cazar por ellos? – aprovechó a preguntar Diego, luego de observar como el tigre _"platicaba"_ amenamente con Sid, quien iba de último.

-Lo heriste, y es la mejor forma de pagar esa deuda- concluyo con voz seria el mamut.

-Lo herí porque ataco a Sid.- dijo totalmente convencido el tigre lanzándole una mirada de desprecio al dientes de sable más joven.

-Vamos Diego, no me digas que no puedes cazar unos cuantos pescados.- menciono en tono sarcástico el mamut. Manny era sabio, pasar tanto tiempo con la manada le ayudaba a comprender sus fortalezas y debilidades, y Diego… bueno solo podía decir que el orgullo a veces lo convertía en alguien bastante manipulable.- Además, antes cazabas solo para Shira… a no ser que ella se haya llevado todas tus habilidades de macho Alfa.

-¡Claro que lo puedo hacer!

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- sin poder decir algo mas, y dándose cuenta en lo que se había metido, Diego giro la mirada con cierto deje de molestia. No tendría que cazar solo para él, si no que para toda una manada, y no cualquier manada, la manada que tenía por hembra a un macho. ¡Vaya ironía!

-¿Es macho, no?

-¿Quién?- pregunto Diego sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta del mamut.

-El tigre dientes de sable que encontramos. –dijo Manny con el tono de _"es lo más obvio del mundo".  
_  
Un tanto mosqueado por toda la situación Diego respondió.- Si, es macho, y… ¿ya viste de donde sale la sangre?

-¿Qué sangre? ¿La de la pata delantera o la de la…-

-¡Manny!- el gritó de Sid, acato la atención de mamut y felino junto a la de toda la manada.

-Sid, ¿Qué demoni….- y las palabras se quedaron cortas cuando el mamut observo al tigre blanco casi transparente de lo pálido que estaba.

Esto se estaba complicando, y mucho.

* * *

Despertó por los fuertes rayos de sol que chocaban contra su rostro, aun sin abrir los ojos, bostezo y el constante dolor en la parte posterior de su cola no se hizo de esperar, hoy sería un día bastante caluroso por lo que podía sentir, además…

Esperen… ¿fuertes rayos de sol?, en su cueva, al menos donde él y sus cachorros dormían, el sol no llegaba, no lo suficiente como para molestarse… y además… él…

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y en menos de diez segundo observo todo a su alrededor. Esta no era su cueva… si esta no era su cueva, y el sol de la mañana le golpeaba el rostro… ¡¿Dónde estaban sus bebes?!

Histérico, así se sentía mientras buscaba y rebuscaba, con la mirada las cestas que contenían ambas crías. Cuando estuvo dispuesto hacer un intento de movimiento y salir, una fuerte voz estremeció todo su cuerpo.

-Si sigues moviéndote así, romperás de nuevo tu interior.- y allí estaba, el fuerte tigre dientes de sable, que si no mal recordaba, le había causado una herida en la pata delantera y casi acababa con su vida el día anterior. Y como si esa fuera la formula que contestaba todas las incógnitas anteriores, recordó. Él había _"aceptado"_ el refugio que el mamut le ofrecía, a cambio de no atacar a ningún miembro de su manada, caminaron y caminaron, mientras él hablaba con el perezoso raro, y de pronto cuando menciono algo de un tal "Diego", todo comenzó a girar y él perdió el conocimiento. Bien, hasta allí todo estaba bien pero… ¡¿Y sus bebes?! ¡¿Dónde estaban sus pequeños?!

Diego observo como aquel tigre casi se comía las garras de la angustia, entonces comprendió lo que buscaba con tanto esmero, tras dirigirle una fría mirada y sin darle tiempo si quiera de formular la interrogante, el felino salió de la cueva. Los segundos — que parecían horas— comenzaron a correr, y él ansioso dientes de sable intentaba moverse, lo cual era hasta cierto punto, imposible. Su pata delantera estaba llena de algún extraño fango con olor a… bueno, ni siquiera quería pensar de qué estaba hecho el espeso lodo que le impedía ponerse en pie. Y su parte trasera, parecía que incluso dolía más que los primeros días —aunque debía agradecer el hecho de que ya no sangraba—.Tenía que salir, recuperar a sus crías, he irse lo más rápido que pudiera.

Con idea en mente y gesto de asco en rostro, Sam comenzó a lamer aquel lodo de olor y sabor desagradable.

-¡Oye! ¡Sami! Si tienes hambre Diego puede conseguir algo para ti, pero no tienes porque comer lodo…- el nombrado fijo la vista en el perezoso que con una sonrisa amable traía la cesta con los cachorros.

Toda la presión antes acumulada parecía despejarse, pero de nuevo, cuando las cosas parecen ir bien, siempre existe algo que las arruina.

-¿Cuánto…- intento preguntar con la voz pastosa el níveo tigre- ¿Cuánto…

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste dormido?- concluyó la pregunta Ellie, quien junto a Manny se acercaban al paciente. El tigre asintió mientras acercaba hacia él a las crías y las protegía.

-No fue mucho tiempo, desde que te desmayaste de camino al valle… cerca de un día, si contamos la noche por supuesto.- las palabras del mamut parecieron descolocar al tigre, quien con los ojos abiertos observo a sus tres bebes.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están mis otros bebes?

-Ellos… están afuera, no te preocupes no hemos hecho nada con sus cuerpos, estábamos esperando que tu decidieras que hacer.

-Yo debo… debo de alimentar a mis cachorros porque si no ellos…- la voz del tigre comenzó a convertirse en un murmuro, y fijó su mirada angustiada en la entrada de la cueva. Si él no comía no habría leche, si no hay leche, los bebes no comen y si no comen… ellos al igual que Sarah…

-Tranquilízate tigrecito, Diego va conseguir comida para ti y para tus bebes- con una sonrisa bastante cariñosa Sid se acerco a los bebes y le hizo varios cariños.

-Bien…- el tigre susurró bastante lastimero, mientras agachaba el rostro y recordaba.- Mis otros bebes… podrían…

-¿Traerlos?- pregunto de nuevo Ellie, a lo cual el tigre asintió.- Bueno… eso…- menciono casual la mamut pidiendo ayuda con la vista a su pareja.

-Eso no creo que sea posible.- entendiendo la indirecta de su mujer, el mamut no pudo más que bajar el rostro.

El ambiente se lleno de un tenso sentimiento de angustia. Ver a aquel tigre asentir por inercia, mientras sus zafiros ojos se nublaban en oscuridad, era una de las escenas más tristes que los protagonistas podían contemplar.

-Escucha… ¿Sam?- el aludido fijo sus ojos en el mamut- No podemos traer a tus bebes a la cueva de Diego, el olor podría enfermarte a ti, a las crías o a Diego y cualquiera de las tres opciones no son permisibles… ¿entiendes que es por tu bien y el de tus cachorros?

Sam lo entendía, incluso él era la prueba viviente de que aquel nauseabundo olor no traía nada bueno… pero eran sus crías, sus bebes, aquellos a los cuales él no pudo brindar protección y cariño. El que más de la mitad de su manada estuviera muerta, era su culpa…

-Bien… po-podrían…- el tigre bajo en rostro, y los demás comprendieron que en esos momentos, el necesitaba estar solo.

-¡Volveremos por ti Sami, no te preocupes!- con la siempre sonrisa amable el perezoso fue arrastrado por ambos mamut a la salida de la cueva.

Cuando los pasos de los invitados no deseados se alejaron lo suficiente. Sam se permitió a sí mismo, exteriorizar el dolor que cargaba constantemente.

-Solo me quedan ustedes, Nicolás, Benjamín y Lucas… prometo que saldremos de esta y juntos volveremos con la abuela y entonces…

-Entonces, supongo que no te han dicho que hablar solo es de especies locas.- El tigre volteo el rostro bastante sorprendido, allí de nuevo estaba aquel imponente ser con un pescado digno de un gran cazador en las fauces. Orgulloso, prepotente, molesto y arrogante.

-No es de tu incumbencia- menciono con molestia Sam, mientras se refregaba el rostro con la pata delantera no herida.

Lejos de los esperado, que sería una disculpa de parte del tigre mayor y un _"te dejare solo",_ junto a un… no sé, "_aquí está mi parte del trato"_. Diego tan solo se digno a tirar el pez frente a las patas del paciente, se dio la vuelta y antes de salir mencionó.

-¡Que mocoso tan molesto eres!

Oh, pero si Diego pensaba que el lindo tigrecito se iba a echar a llorar por su comentario… estaba bastante equivocado.

-¡Puedo ser un mocoso molesto! ¡Pero tú eres un adulto idiota!

_Y las miradas llenas de sentimientos como rabia, ganas de morder solo un poco la garganta del contrario y que se yo… tal vez un ligero odio, inundaron aquella cálida cueva. Sin duda alguna, aquellos dos tigres se iban a llevar muy bien._


End file.
